


little secrets

by Marguerites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Mingyu best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguerites/pseuds/Marguerites
Summary: It’s always easy to relax when Mingyu is around. No matter how lost and out of control he feels, Mingyu is always just a few soothing touches or encouraging words away. Just like now, holding onto his hand and taking deep, visible breaths as if to show him how to do it.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly inspired by Jigyu smiling at each other in the beginning of basically every home;run performance and was supposed to be happy and fluffy, but well...

The colorful stage lights flash up, staining his vision for a few seconds before he blinks it away, and the MC’s shout their congratulations through their microphones. The loud pop of confetti still rings in his ears as the other members recite their thank-you-speeches and their song starts fading in. 

He’s handed the trophy and his eyes search for the camera, quickly finding the one with the red dot. He flashes a smile at it and waves the trophy around, showing it off.

It’s the usual procedure.

It comes as second nature to him, spotting the camera, showing his gratitude, giving fanservice. After all he’d spent his youth training for this, practicing winks and smiles and speeches. Preparing for a life in front of the camera.

.

After the final stage is finished and they’re back in their bustling waiting room, Jihoon takes a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the heavy feeling on his chest. The tight suit doesn’t help, and the damp shirt clings to his skin underneath the stiff material.

He closes his eyes and filters out the many voices of people congratulating them on their win, members bantering and talking among themselves, staff members rushing around them, some of them asking them to take off their borrowed accessoires, some gathering up their mics.

He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that one of the hair stylists is now picking confetti out of his hair, tugging at some hairs a little too harshly when her fingers get caught in the strands sticky from the ridiculous amount of hairspray. Someone else is trying to pry his suit jacket off him and he moves his body to accommodate them.

After a performance it’s always this busy and chaotic, the uncountable staff members trying to get everything done before they have to leave for the next schedule. The least he can do is cooperate.

It’s stressful, but five years into their debut he’s long grown used to it. Used to the hectic environment, the sleepless schedule. The constant stimulation of colors, touches, smells. Even when he’s not putting up a show in front of the camera and being broadcasted to the entire nation, there’s always someone buzzing around him, dabbing sweat, fiddling with his clothes, correcting his make-up. 

But he’s also grown used to the warm hand now circling around his own, giving it a gentle squeeze, as if telling him to come back to reality and open his eyes. He does, and in front of him is Mingyu, looking down at him with his softest smile. A smile that Jihoon knows all too well.

He ignores the shiver that runs through him as the air conditioning hits his sweaty shirt, concentrates on the pleasant temperature of Mingyu’s hand instead, and takes another breath; this time longer and deeper, and relaxes.

It’s always easy to relax when Mingyu is around.

Maybe he's been conditioned to calm down whenever Mingyu flashes him that smile. After all, he's seen it so many times whenever Mingyu comforted him.

Mingyu seems to have a radar for when Jihoon gets worked up, immediately knows when things get too overwhelming for him. There are times he gets irritated, becomes grumpy without even realizing why, feels like he’s losing himself and the ground beneath his feet.

And that’s exactly when Mingyu would appear and pull him back up, back into his warmth and comfort.

No matter how lost and out of control he feels, Mingyu is always just a few soothing touches or encouraging words away. Just like now, holding onto his hand and taking deep, visible breaths as if to show him how to do it. 

It’s grounding. Reminds him that, even though it’s exhausting and difficult sometimes, he wouldn’t trade his job for anything. He gets to be around the people he loves, gets to share his passion with the rest of the world. Gets to live his life-long dream of standing on stage and giving joy to others.

He squeezes Mingyu’s hand back, a small gesture to convey his thanks, for pulling him out of a hole he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into, and smiles up at him. Much like the smiles they shared earlier on stage, when coming face to face in their dance routine.

It’s not exactly part of the choreography, but with how many times they’ve done it, it could as well be. Everytime they face each other, they’re reminded of that one time in the first stages of learning the choreography, when they'd slowly gone through the positions in the beginning and they’d had to keep theirs for a long time while their choreographer adjusted the people in the front.

Mingyu had to stand right in front of Jihoon for a while, and when he realized the placements in the front would take a while, he’d leaned in to place a quick kiss on Jihoon’s lips. A small gesture that would have been perfectly fine and appreciated if it weren’t for Jeonghan standing just as closely behind Mingyu as Jihoon was in front of him. In the end, what was intended as a sweet little kiss ended in Mingyu catching Jeonghan by surprise when he pushed him with his butt as he leaned over, resulting in one member tumbling into the next like a row of dominos.

After that neither of them have been able to keep a straight face when they do the move.

It’s silly moments like that, little smiles blatantly caught on camera and yet so easily overlooked, that make him feel like there’s still parts of his life he’s actually in charge of. Reminds him that there’s still sides of his life that people know nothing about, and probably never will. It might be a small thing for the audience, something most of the viewers wouldn’t even pay attention to, but it feels incredibly special and precious to him. 

Just a little secret he shares with Mingyu and the others, not the whole world.


End file.
